Laugh It Out
by This Faithless Romance
Summary: Moegi's just the average girl in junior high, so, of course, she's had her fair share of drama. But falling in love is something completely new to her, so she's taking some time to explore who she is and where she stands. T for language.


Ino sat quietly. Very quietly. Too quietly. Hold up, Ino sat quietly? How does that sound wrong? Racking my brain for answers, I came up with an - obvious - answer. Ino is _never _quiet. Ever. Ino was quiet now? _That's _what's wrong!

"Ino? You OK?" I asked, voicing my thoughts.

"What!?" She started, looking around her eyes wild. "Oh, sorry Mo. Blech, not much, just thinking. Really." She added noticing my sceptic look.

"Seriously, Ino. What's wrong?"

"OK, well, you know how we just started hanging out with Hinata and all? Well, when we were over her house the other day I-" Taking a deep breath in, readying herself for the confession to come. "Saw Neji without a shirt, and I sorta started flirting with him. But--it's not just that. I _really_ like him. I mean _seriously. _And I can't tell Hinata and I feel guilty about it since he's her cousin and he treats her like shit and all."

"Yeah, I see your point. You're screwed. Just kidding! Ino, Hinata's nice, _and_ understanding. She'll understand and I'm sure she'll be just fine with it, trust me." I told her reassuringly.

"OK, but Mo? If you're wrong I will kick your little ass all the way back to Konohamaru and Udon." Ino threatened, her face the picture of evilness (she looked like Yamato sensei… hehe).

"You wouldn't?"

"I would. Trust me, I would."

We laughed at our 'inside joke'. Konohamaru and Udon were my good friends, well, a year ago. They became annoying, well, they always were, but it's only lately that I've figured it out. Once I'd figured it out, I had no one else to turn to, so I started hanging out with the only other person I knew would care; Naruto. He and I got along OK, but not the best, but he put up with me, and that was enough. Sakura was always hanging out with him, so I started hanging out with her as well, we soon became rather closer friends and she introduced me to her best friend, Ino. Ino and I were about as close as you could get, though she and Sakura were closer. I loved them both to death.

"But, what are you going to do about it? I mean, he's cute and all, but he's untouchable. He only ever associates with his teammates for 'The Project' and some of his guy friend figures. That _and _he has not interest in girls. He really doesn't, maybe Tenten but I think he only sees her as a friend (though she obviously has a minor crush on him.). So, who, what, when, and how are you going to do this?" I reminded her, not trying to talk her out of her crush but merely to state reality as it was. She's my friend and I don't want her to get her heart broken by that cold asshole.

"I _know_, and I'm not sure. I _really_ like him and I know he doesn't have any interest in girls like that. But I think maybe if I act around him like I do around you and Sakura, like we're friends and I'm myself (I never did that around Sasuke). Maybe - _maybe - _he'll like me back. Just maybe. Cross your fingers for me?" That girl fell in love _way_ too easy. But then again, don't all teenage girls? I did with Konohamaru…

"OK, and don't worry, babe, I am. But you're so sexy that boy won't even think about letting you go!" I exclaimed laughingly.

"I know, but hey, you appreciate me! D'you wanna go out with me Mo? Please? We'd be a beautiful couple!" Ino begged.

"Oh, Ino! I've loved you for so long! Of course!" We embraced jokingly and air kissed. We probably looked so stupid.

"Woot! Woot! Lesbians making here! Hell yeah! That's so sexy!" _Someone _called out loudly, Ino and I turned our gazes- no wait- glares to that _someone._

"Naruto!" We growled in unison.

"Hey Ino, Hoppie." I glared at him with a _very_ obvious killing intent.

He had made fun of my hair when I was about ten, Sakura had changed it within minutes of our meeting. She had saved my life. It had used to look like two little bunny ears, so Naruto called me Hoppie. It hadn't made me fume then as it did now, my sensitivity to stupid jokes like that had rose for obvious reasons (if Ino were reading this she'd say that I PMS like a bitch). Oh yeah, if you're a girl who's reading this you're probably wondering what my hair looks like now. Who wouldn't? I the girl with eternal bad hair days has changed forevermore. My brown hair is now worn down with pink, green, and blue streaks shooting through it. I'm not a punk, but I believed in free-expression (though, if you think that's what a punk is then that's fine… I really don't mind, I just don't think I'm a punk. I've nothing against them, but I'm more of the simply strange type… if you know what I mean.).

"Yo," We, again, said in unison, I glanced at her and we both lapsed into fits of giggles.

"Girls, girls, I know I'm irresistable, but you don't have to get giggly around me all the time. Remember, I'm normal, just like you (even if I am hot and awesome, if I say so myself)." I snorted a 'yeah, right'.

"Naruto, I love ya and all, but c'mon, you know you ain't got a chance." I told him, shaking my head, I suddenly felt like a teacher, you know when they tell you off and they get that 'it's obvious, but babe, you're just stupid' look.

"Aww, but Hoppie how could you? I thought we were meant to be?" He whined in return.

"Sorry, I belong to Ino. Right, Ino?" I told him sympathetically.

"It's true Naru, we're in love." Ino put her arm around my shoulders, and I around her waist (I was too short to reach her shoulders!).

"I _knew_ you were lesbians!" He exclaimed, "But still, sure you ain't bi? Cuz if you are I'm fine with a threesome?"

Ino and I grinned evilly, but the evil mask of evil shattered into many, _many_ pieces as we burst into more laughter. It wasn't very funny, but it was at that time (also cuz we were a little uncomfortable, not that much, just a tad).

"Sounds good!" Ino replied through tears of laughter.

"Yay! Same time as usual, Blondie!" Naruto replied.

"But seriously, Naruto, what's up? You must have come over here for something?" Ino asked after we sobered up somewhat.

"Ehh, I was bored… Sakura's sick and Sasuke's been studying his lines for the play all week. Anyways, you love me right?" He replied, scratching the back of his neck.

"Whatev. Anyways, I though Sasu thought that the play was stupid?" Ino remarked curiously.

"He does, but Naruto is pretty good at drama and he's got Kakashi wowed, so he's trying to beat him, duh. Did you even _have_ to ask, Ino?" I cut in.

"Hehe, good point." Replied she, with a sheepish grin.

"He's such a competitive bastard, isn't he?" Naruto stated, rather hypocritically.

"Sasuke? Ahem," I coughed violently, "Not you, by any chance, Naruto?"

Ino laughed, her eyes showing how she was thinking the exact same thing.

"Shuddup!" Naruto pouted adorable, and I melted at the sight. Ino, on the other hand, just laughed harder and shoved him onto the bench across from us.

"Soooo, hey, Naruto, what part are you playing for the 8th grade play?" I asked him, wondering.

"Well, we're doing Rapunzel, right, and I'm playing the prince. How awesome is that?" He boasted, I gaped.

"And what position is little Sasu-kun playing?" Ino joked.

"Ehh, oh, he's playing the king I think… but I could be wrong."

"Who's playing Rapunzel?"

"I AM!! Duh! How could you not remember that, Mo?" Sakura shouted indignantly from behind us.

"Oh, hehe… sorry… I remembered who Ino was playing, but that's about it. Sorry Rapunzel." Ino was playing the evil witch-woman. It would be _so_ funny to watch!

I wasn't taking drama, so I wouldn't be participating in the 7th grade production of Snow White. Ugh, I hate fairy tales, anyway. So it's not that bad. Instead I take art (I hate art, but Sai's is the teaching assistant for it so… hehe. He's cute, and I've had a bit of a crush on him for ages. He's not an adult or anything, but he's in high school at the moment and is helping out here for some project or another. He's really cute, but he dresses a bit like a girl, and he's rude, and cutting, and blunt, and emotionless. But he's a good artist and there's something about him that I find-- I dunno. Something that's magnetic. A lot of girls like him for his looks, but that's not it. I just, argh! I can't put my finger on it, all I know is that Sai is something, alright, and something that I _want._

"What're y'all gonna do for art?" Ino inquired.

"Oh, well, we redo the school gallery and our best piece of work is put forward. The best get spots in the art gallery downtown. I'm shit, though, so mine has a tiny spot behind Sai's. Sai tried to get my teacher to give me an extension task since he said that: '_what we've been doing this year does not excercise her full potential, and if you want to display her at her best you need to find something better'_. He's pretty awesome." I told her.

"Sai? Wait! I know him! He goes to my drama class! You know, on the weekends. Grr he's such an ass to me! Why's he nice to you?" Naruto exclaimed, growling slightly.

"Cuz I'm his student, duh! And I'm such an awesome person like that!" Ino winked at me when I said that, she knew full well how I felt about Sai. She liked him quite a bit too, but just for his looks, he was her Sasuke replacement for a while - until she became more comfortable with just _her_ and found she didn't need anyone to validate her.

"Blarp." Ino said, randomly breaking the silence that had grown.

"Momo." I replied.

"Nyargh," she stated.

We continued to converse in our nonsensical language until Naruto, _rudely_, interrupted us.

"SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP!" He shouted, then regaining his sheepish countenance. We just stared at him.

"Maaaarrrrrcccccccchhhhhhhh!" I cried surprised.

"Wuwoah." Ino replied, staring at me with wide eyes (jokingly).

"Meyooooouuuuuuu?"

"Ragawamo,"

Naruto let out an annoyed moan and Sakura giggled from behind him. She was used to our insane antics, and had she the energy (she had just done 1500 in athletics club) she would have joined in. Instead she played the amused observer, while Naruto played the rejected. This simile made me smile wider.

"I give up, I'll see y'all later." Naruto sighed.

"Nuuuuuu! Don't leave!" I shouted, jumping up and throwing my arms around his neck.

"Argh! Mo! C'mon, this isn't fair. Just let me go… OK?" He said softly, we sounded like a romance movie; a really lame one at that.

"No, Naruto, I-I can't lose you… stay, here, for me." I bit my lip and gave him the doe eyes. My eyes were wide and sparkly from the tears of laughter that I was holding in.

"Ohh, Mo, not the doe eyes! Aww, how can I resist?" Naruto grabbed me by the waist and lifted me off the ground in a massive hug.

"Eep! Naruto!" I exclaimed as I felt my feet leave the floor.

"Hahaha!" Ino and Sakura laughed happily as he twirled me around in midair - I screamed jokingly and squirmed for him to put me down (though, obviously, I wanted him to keep twirling me around cuz it was fun! Haha!).

"Naru-kun, please?" I pleaded, using my nickname for him.

"Aww, OK. Sowwy Hoppie," he apologized sweetly, putting me down gently.

We giggled and he grinned, just as O' Emo One joined us.

"Oh, great, it's the emo." Ino remarked dryly, glaring coldly at him.

"Bite me, prep." He replied, his eyes mirroring hers.

"At least I don't _paint_ cuts on my arm, being a prep is better than being a fake, Sasuke." I told him, defending Ino.

"I wasn't talking to you, if I was I'd be calling you a freak. And you call _me_ wannabe," He said, I growled at him and Naruto finally took a stand.

"Sasukeeeeeeeeeeee, what do you want? And leave Hoppie out of this, piggy, sure, maybe even pinky, but not Hoppie." Naruto told him firmly, he had always looked after me - I was like his little sister!

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted at him, and then slapped his arm.

"Fuck! That stung, Sakura! What the fuck did ya do that for?" He demanded, rubbing his violated arm.

"You'd rather protect Moegi (no offense, Mo, of course) than me! What's that about? We've been friends for ages!" She fumed, she took things way too seriously when it came to Naruto (this could indicate some hidden _feelings_).

"Well, yeah, she's like-- my little sister. And I promised Konohamaru that I would take care of her, even if he couldn't." With this he glanced over at me, it wasn't Konohamaru, but after I ditched Konoharmaru (well, actually, to be truthful they kicked me out because there was something only for guys…) I ran to Naruto and made him promise that he'd always be there for me and would never keep secrets from me like Kono and Udon had.

Sakura's eyes softened, and she put her fist down. Then she punched him right in the gut.

"I'm your teammate for the Project, but you didn't defend me! Hmph," she told him as he lay squirming on the floor.

Ino laughed loudly, and I dropped onto my knees to help him. Sighing loudly and pointedly at their display of 'affection'. The three of them were great friends, but they treated each other like shit at times. It could be so aggravating…

"Naru-kun, are you OK?" I asked, a bit too sweetly.

"Uhmm, yeah, but you sound as if you're on crack." He replied, rubbing his head, I pushed him back down jokingly.

"Shaddup Naru!" I pouted and plopped down beside him, forgetting my offer to help him.

Sakura lent me hand to help me up, ignoring Naruto's pleading for help. I ended up lending him mine, sympathetically. But I giggled while helping him up, successfully helping him fall ungracefully back onto the floor. The two remaining, Ino and Sakura, laughed their asses off cruelly while I tried to stifle my own. Failing miserable.

"Bitch," Naruto hissed in a very feminine tone that caused me to burst into insane fits.

"Na-Naruto, you're fu-fucking hila-arious!" I managed to get out in between giggles.

"Fuck you."


End file.
